<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic by whenwewereus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729953">Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwewereus/pseuds/whenwewereus'>whenwewereus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, other members mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwewereus/pseuds/whenwewereus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung flies to Osaka to surprise Eunhyuk.<br/>Eunhyuk flies to LA to surprise Yesung.</p><p>(Inspired by this post https://twitter.com/salmasaade/status/1349032603123376134?s=21)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta and sorry for using their stage names! Hopefully nobody minds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eunhyuk had finally landed at the LA International Airport, buzzing in excitement as he thinks of the surprise he had planned for his long term boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boyfriend still sounds so foreign despite going through a decade together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Eunhyuk dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams about how sickeningly sick his lover is (he loves it though, not that he will admit it willingly). He dreams about spending his life with his lover, an eternity with him doesn’t sound too bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eunhyuk dreams about finding his lover no matter how many times he is reborned and he smiles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesung groans as he stretched himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in the sight of the airport at this ungodly hour (3am to be specific), and took out his polaroid his longtime boyfriend had bought for him and snapped a picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Keeping memories of this perfect day, Yesung giggled to himself.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should text him and tell him I’m here to surprise him...Hm…” The latter muses, looking around to find a comfortable spot to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba): Hey </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): You’re awake? Isn’t it late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eunhyuk chuckled, wanting to point out that it was a little too early for Yesung to be awake. Yes, 10am is still too early since Yesung usually sleeps after sunrise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba): Calm down tiger. Can we call? I wanna talk. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad hehe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): Okay, give me a moment? I’m talking to Donghae. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba): Oh sure! Just call once you’re done ~~</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung smiled before texting Donghae, his lover’s best friend and Yesung’s brat. Donghae had always been Eunhyuk’s favourite and apparently his favourite as well (Eunhyuk’s words not his. Yesung’s favourite will always be Ryeowook. Okay, maybe Donghae is also his favourite.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (#1 My Favourite): Hey Donghae is Eunhyuk at home at the moment?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (#1 My Favourite): I’m back a day early and want to surprise him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Donghae (#1 Eunhyuk’s Baby): Uh hyung…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Donghae (#1 Eunhyuk’s Baby): He literally flew to LA lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Donghae (#1 Eunhyuk’s Baby): Like to do the same thing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Donghae (#1 Eunhyuk’s Baby): Like literally LMAO </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (#1 My Favourite): No….He did not…..</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Donghae (#1 Eunhyuk’s Baby): You know him hyung. Of course he’s there at LA LOL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (#1 My Favourite): God.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> *</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunhyuk noticed his phone was vibrating and he looked at it, only to choke on the coffee he was drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie) 2 Missed Calls</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): COME BACK IM HERE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): HERE AS IN AT THE OSAKA AIRPORT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): IM SORRY I WAS TRYING TO BE CUTE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): COME BACK NOW</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba): What the </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba): Are you kidding me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eunhyuk (Dongba) I’m literally at the LA airport rn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): YES I KNOW DONGHAE TOLD ME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yesung (Aesongie): God we’re both so stupid.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk was casually scrolling through his Instagram like anyone commonly would during their work hours when he saw Eunhyuk’s latest IG post. A picture of an airport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>eunhyukee44: Anyone in LA that’s free right now? Flew to LA to surprise the lover but apparently he had done the same thing so he’s stuck in Osaka. Anyways got half a day to kill, anyone wanna hang out?</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>gyuram88: BOOOO stupid!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>henryl89: LOL hyung you guys r so cute </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>leedonghae: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>earlyboysd: I’m free to hangout, text me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk snorts. Of course those two would do that. Only Yesung and Eunhyuk would impulsively surprised each other this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling at Teuk?” The warm voice broke his train of thoughts. “Ah, nothing Chul. Just look at the kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heechul laughed while reading the post. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah young love.”</span>
</p><p>“Don’t you think we should do that?”</p><p>”Shut up Heechul. We aren’t kids anymore.”</p><p>”But still-Chul shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>